01 January 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-01-01 ;Comments *Programme comes from Peel Acres. Heavy rain in the area has led to a local flooding problem. JP: "Rather dramatic actually, the last week here at Peel Acres... We are at the moment, for the third time in a week, cut off from anybody else really. So tonight's programme - rather excitingly - is just done by myself and the Pig and our son Thomas." *John had had to carry Sheila through the flood waters onto dry land when she returned from watching Ipswich Town at Portman Road that afternoon. Admittedly, no great distance was involved but he felt very gallant. Ipswich had beaten Millwall 4-1. JP: "Jermaine Wright scored, which I was very pleased about, because I've always liked him as a player." (BBC match report.) *Peel plays an unknown Drum & Bass track from a white label 12" that contains no artist, titles or label details. He invites listeners to email him if they know who it is by. The artist turns out to be Technical Itch, and the track 'Critical Switch', which was later released on The Diagene EP in 2003 on the artist's own label, Tech Itch Recordings. *JP: "I've devoted much of the past couple of weeks to try and catch up on the CDs that have been lying around the house and about which I've been moaning for months and months and months now. I would have heard a lot more if it hadn't been for the weather, I'll be honest, but I still did get to hear quite a few and found one or two things in there which I'd obviously missed first time around and regret." *Regular correspondent Mick Ashman emails to ask if Peel had received the 78 rpm records he had sent. Presumably these are the broken ones mentioned the following evening. Sessions *Datsuns. Repeat of live set recorded at Maida Vale. First broadcast 01 May 2002. Tracklisting *Lightnin' Hopkins: Happy New Year (Various LP - Blue Yule) Rhino :JP: "Well I was rather hoping that the new year would mean rather different football results: four points out of thirty though does send a message to the rest of the Premiership, you have to admit." Gerard Houllier's Liverpool were going through a wretched run at the time of broadcast. Since their last win in the league (against West Ham on 2nd November 2002), they had played ten, lost six and drawn four. They had lost 1-0 away to Newcastle that evening and would draw again in the league (versus Aston Villa on 11th January) before finally managing a win away to Southampton on 18th January. *No Choice: If Logic's First (We're Coming Second) (LP - Dry River Fishing) Newest Industry :JP: "The other afternoon I was sitting half-awake in front of the TV, watching 'Columbo' or something like that, and our Thomas was upstairs playing records at ear-splitting volume. And he played some really good ones, particularly this:" *Subwave: Digital Symphony (12") Tech Itch *Kill-A-Watts: Breakin' Me Up (7") Flying Bomb *Salvo Beta: Alpha Boost (Melt Banana remix) (LP - Evil Against Evil) Someoddpilot *Assassin: Stages (7") Gargamel *Dawn Parade: Caffeine Row (CD Single) Sugar Town *Technical Itch: Critical Switch (2x12") White Label *Be Bop Boys: Fat Boy Part 1 (10") (Pig's Big 78) *James Yorkston & The Athletes: In Your Hands (LP - Moving Up Country) Domino *Ursula 1000: Beatbox Cha Cha (LP - Kinda Kinky) Eighteenth Street Lounge Music *Miss: Question & Answer Session (LP - No Radio) Morphius *Dim Dim: Fucha Fucha (LP - Kiwi) Audio Dregs *Keys: Gurl Next Door (CD Single) Boobytrap *DJ Dagga: Solar (12") Tribe *Bonnie Prince Billy: Hard Life (LP - Master & Everyone) Domino *Duane Eddy: Hard Times (LP - Especially For You) Bear Family *Two's Company: Dream (12") Nu Energy *Datsuns live at Maida Vale. #Fink For The Man #Lady #Harmonic Generator #Super Gyration #Freeze Sucker #Transistor #Good Night Now (Cheap Trick) *Black Uhuru: I Love King Selassie (10") King Jammy's *Immortal Lee County Killers: Robert Johnson (LP - Love Is A Charm Of Powerful Trouble) Estrus *Markus Guntner: Fastbreak (Various 3 x 12" LP - Warenkorb #4) Ware File ;Name *John_Peel_20030101.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 13 of 17 (2002-3) *John Peel 2002-10 *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:2003